Pillow Talk
by purrpickle
Summary: What do Santana and Rachel talk about in the middle of the night? Do they talk about the future? The past? The important or the absurd? Well... How about all of that? Established Pezberry, one-shot.


**A/N: **I do not own Glee nor the characters within. Alrighty, here's kinda an experiment that I laid out for myself. I'd started this fanfic months ago but got completely stuck, so I did a 'just continue writing because if you pause you'll lose steam and be unable to write anymore' thing. Probably won't win a Pulitzer, but it was fun to write. *grins*

Also, note: this story is in the same universe as chapter 11 of my one-shot collection, Scraps. You can think of it as a sequel.

* * *

><p>Santana was just drifting off to sleep when Rachel whispered her name. She hummed in response, slowly starting back up the soft stroking of her hair. With her head nestled on Santana's shoulder, arm and leg thrown over her, Rachel was exactly where Santana wanted her.<p>

"Are you awake?"

"Mmm… Mmhm."

Rachel smiled against her skin, "That doesn't sound very convincing."

A small hand trailed up and down her side, tickling a little, and Santana chuckled breathily. "_Rache_," she moved her free hand over to catch Rachel's, smoothly lacing their fingers together, "I'm awake. You don't need to tickle me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Squeezing her hand, Rachel pressed a gentle kiss against her, then shifted up to drop one onto Santana's mouth.

Santana smiled, kissing her back, sliding her arm up to circle her waist. "Now," she pulled her laced hand away to make it join her other on Rachel's back, moving the smaller girl's body fully on top of her, "What did you want?"

Rachel sighed contentedly, melting completely on her. "Honey, do you ever wonder where we're going?" she asked, her breath tickling Santana's neck.

Santana paused. "In what way?"

"Oh, not in a bad way. In more of a… _Future _way."

"Ahh. I see." Humming, Santana kissed her forehead. "What are you thinking about?"

Rachel started stroking Santana's side, making her muscles tense and react, but it didn't tickle; just felt nice. "My dads love you," she offered randomly.

"Well… That's good. I love them too."

"Do your parents love me?"

Santana smiled. "Didn't Mamí's questions about Broadway babies underfoot tell you the answer?"

Rolling her eyes but giggling a little, Rachel shrugged, "I thought that was only because none of your other siblings were around at the time."

"Really?" Santana raised her eyebrows at the ceiling, "Babe, they were in the other room. Believe me, she doesn't even say that to Miguel or Mariel." After a beat, "Cesár doesn't count because he's becoming a monk."

"And I think that's great."

"Yeah, me too."

"Mmhm."

"Well, okay, it's weird. But if he feels like he really _has _to…"

Rachel stopped stroking her side to poke her, "Honey, he's your brother. You should support him."

Huffing a little, Santana lightly pinched her to get her back, "I didn't say I _didn't _support him. Just that it was weird." She soothed away the slight sting of her pinch with another kiss to Rachel's forehead. "Why are we talking about this, again?" she yawned sleepily, "My brother loves God. Yay… What does that have to do with…" She yawned again, then pressed her lips into Rachel's hair, "With me?"

Rachel shifted, nuzzling her nose into Santana's neck, smiling at the unconscious purr that started in Santana's chest in response. "It doesn't. If you remember, I started out asking you about our future."

"Mmm."

Rachel's sigh was full of affection. "Honey," she whispered, pulling back a little to force Santana to tighten her arms and open her eyes, "Can you please try to stay awake for a little bit longer?"

"_Why_? Come back here." Santana slid closer, rolling over to settle her upper body against Rachel's chest, arms coming up to settle on either side of her girlfriend's shoulders. Brushing their noses together, she grinned crookedly, "I hate to admit this, but babe, you tired me out."

Rachel giggled. Moving her arms up to wrap around Santana's waist, she pressed a soft kiss into Santana's chin. "Mmm… If William McKinley High could hear you now…"

"Bitch," Santana offered affectionately, "You know I had a rep to maintain." She closed her eyes and started purring again, shifting so she could rest her forehead on Rachel's shoulder when small fingers started taking up and replacing her abandoned task of stroking Rachel's hair by stroking Santana's instead. "Mmm… Remember Mr. Schuester's reaction when everyone walked into the yearly 'Rachel Berry Glee Meet Up House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza' to find me with my tongue down your throat?" Rachel could feel Santana's proud smirk. "Told you that would make an impact."

Rachel rolled her eyes, smiling indulgently; Santana still loved to gloat about how their act made more of a splash than when Sam showed up after signing a million dollar contract with the Saint Louis Rams. Curving her hand around Santana's ear, she lightly pinched the upper part of it, smirking at the lazy protest that incurred. "Yes dear. But I don't think it was really _his_ fault he dropped the bottles of alcohol. Mercedes had walked into him, after all."

"Yeah, but it _was_ his choice of stopping walking that made her walk into him, remember."

"All right, fine. I'll give you that."

"Yayyyy. Imagine me clapping, as I am far too comfortable to move." Santana kissed the warm skin close to her lips, then let out a long, teasing sigh, "Okay, okay, I can talk now as I'm a bit more awake. I don't want to fall asleep with Mr. Vesty-McGee as the last thing on my mind – can you imagine what horrible nightmares that could give me?" She slung her leg over one of Rachel's, nudging it in closer to her. "Nuh-uh. I'd much rather dream of you."

A wide smile crossed Rachel's face again, and she lightly scratched Santana's scalp in recognition of the comment. "Glad to hear it. I won't let the Vest Monster get you."

Santana hummed. "We are so weird. I kinda like it."

"I think I kinda like you."

"Only kinda? I'm wounded." Seeking out Rachel's free hand with her own, Santana adjusted her position more on her side so she could lace their fingers together on Rachel's hip. "I don't think I can build a future with someone who only 'kinda' likes me."

Rachel squeezed her hand. "Do you want that?" she asked, voice quieter than it had been.

"What? You kinda liking me?"

"No." Rachel shook her head, pausing the fingers buried in Santana's hair. She bit her lip. "Building a future with me?"

Santana raised an eyebrow. Rolling her eyes up in the direction of Rachel's face, she could just make out her chin in the darkness. "Uhm, not to sound not serious, but _duh_."

"_Duh_?"

Closing her eyes, Santana shook her head and pushed herself up, feeling Rachel's hands fall from her hair and hand as she let her go. "Rache." Balancing on her elbows, she leaned down to kiss Rachel, coaxing plump lips to kiss her back. Softly tracing Rachel's lower lip with her tongue, she shivered when the warm mouth she was kissing dropped open to let Rachel's tongue meet hers. "Babe," she whispered, pulling back just enough to have room to speak, "I love you. There's nowhere I'd rather go." A frown showed briefly on her face, "Or, be. Well, both." She pecked Rachel's lips, "Just know you're stuck with me, Berry."

Rachel's hands hesitantly curled around her arms, sliding down to rest on the small of her back. "Yeah?" she asked quietly, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips up as she searched Santana's eyes. After a second, she added smartly, "Lopez?"

Santana smirked. "Yeah." Swooping down, she kissed Rachel thoroughly again before falling back and pulling the smaller girl into her arms. She made a pleased noise. "Why would I want to give up the person who seems made to fit against me? I'm telling you, babe, I'm not one usually for cuddles, but who could blame me for taking advantage of getting to hold _this _body against me?"

Rachel pushed herself closer into Santana's side, moaning a little as sharp fingernails scraped lightly down along her side and hip in punctuation of Santana's husky words. "You just want me for my body," she protested gamely, drawing circles on Santana's stomach.

Taking a second to appear as if she was mulling over the answer, Santana smirked up at the ceiling. "Not _just_ for your body. You've also memorized all the telephone numbers for every single freakin' take-out place in New York, it seems like."

"Wow. I feel so honored that you love me with your stomach."

"Oh, I think my lungs love you too. And possibly my kidneys. Though, I think my liver still has its doubts. Maybe you can figure out some way to sway it. I'm all out of ideas."

Smiling, Rachel poked Santana's side. "Maybe later. Tell me, does your heart love me?"

"Of course!" Santana sounded absolutely shocked at the question. "It was, like, the second or third part of me that fell for you. Yeah… Third sounds right. No, maybe fourth?"

Rachel's eyebrows rose. "Okay, this I have to hear. Third or fourth? Please, enlighten me as to what you mean."

Santana chuckled. "You sure you want to hear this?" she asked, craning her neck to kiss the top of Rachel's head, "I don't want you marking off what parts of my body you want to punish if you get insulted."

"I wouldn't do that!" Rachel snorted, grinning in amusement. "Now, tell me! I'm curious!"

"I could just fall asleep instead," Santana teased, faking a yawn that, embarrassingly, turned into a real one. "Well, there you go. Maybe I'll just go to sleep instead. I _am _criminally comfortable."

Rachel pinched her hip. "Maybe you're comfortable, but maybe I'll go sleep in the guestroom, too."

"Oh god, no." Tightening her arms around Rachel, Santana pulled her even closer. "You only sleep in the guestroom when I've fucked up royally, and I really hope telling you that I want to share my future with you _isn't_ fucking up royally."

That made a wide, beaming smile take over Rachel's face, and she happily slid over to rest completely on Santana, Santana's legs opening so Rachel could settle between them. Cupping Santana's face, she kissed her hungrily, shivering as a warm hand stroked her back while its partner reached up to tuck tickling strands of hair behind her ear and shoulder. "Okay," she moaned, arching her back to intensify the feeling of Santana's hips rolling into her, "I won't – I won't go sleep in the – _mmm_ – guestroom."

"Good." Tangling her hand into the hair at the base of Rachel's head, Santana took control of the kiss, pushing her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Groaning when Rachel sucked on it, she curled her hand around Rachel's hip, making the pressure grow between them. "'Cuz why would you want to miss _this_?"

"I don't – I don't want to miss this," Rachel breathed in answer.

Santana hummed smugly as she bit down on Rachel's lip, tugging on it before soothing the sting with her tongue. "You know," she murmured, groaning at the feeling of Rachel moving on top of her, "You were the one who made us stop earlier."

"Mmm, and why would I do that?"

"I have no idea." Surging up, Santana used the element of surprise to roll Rachel onto her back. "Though I could guess it would have something to do with when you said you had to head out early in the morning right after. Which makes me _wonder_," she mmed when Rachel tucked her heels behind Santana's calves, widening the area Santana had to snuggle herself into. Sighing happily at the meeting of their bodies, she could feel the heat that always simmered below the surface between them continue to build, "Why you wanted to talk to me afterwards."

Rachel licked her lips. Palming Santana's hips, she smiled up at her. "Maybe because I wanted to learn in what order your body parts fell for me?"

Santana chuckled. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

Rachel grinned, shaking her head. Moving her hands up, she brushed against the bottom of Santana's breasts, swallowing the following soft gasp that flowed through her body with a lift of her chin. When Santana tried to slip her tongue inside her mouth, Rachel pulled back. "Not until you tell me what I want to know," she ultimatumed, giving Santana a shuttered look, her thumbs rubbing just far enough away from where Santana suddenly wanted them to be.

Glowering at her, Santana hunched her pelvis up, smug at the reaction that got. "Really now?" she growled lowly, covering Rachel's mouth in an open-mouth, wet kiss, trapping Rachel's hands between them. Sneaking her hands under Rachel and wrapping one arm around her waist, she maneuvered the two of them up and back. Vaguely aware of the bed sheets dropping away, she pulled Rachel tighter around her, making the small girl straddle her. Enjoying the weight of her on her thighs, she smirked at the tight grip of Rachel's arms locked around her neck; it wasn't the first time Santana had used surprise and strength to move Rachel before she realized what was happening, and it wouldn't be the last.

Relaxing from the sudden change in position, Rachel gave her a tight-lipped smile. "Having fun?" she asked archly.

"Of course," Santana cupped Rachel's hips, leaning in to drop a small kiss below Rachel's jaw. "And you love me for it."

Rachel's smile grew into a real one. "If you _really_ loved me, you'd tell me what I want to know," she pointed out, letting her head fall back to give Santana more room.

"What if I just wanna use it for leverage?"

"Then I guess I'll go sleep in the guestroom – "

Santana bit down on the junction where Rachel's neck met her shoulder, cutting off her words into a quick, guttural groan. Digging her nails into Santana's skin, Rachel rocked herself against Santana's abs. "Tell me," she panted, curling her chin in to press her cheek behind Santana's ear, nuzzling her hair.

"Leverage," Santana repeated, her stomach muscles tensing at the delicious undulating going on against them.

"_Tell_ me."

"Leverage."

"Santana!"

"Rachel?"

"C'mon. Tell me." Wheedling, Rachel tried to lean backwards, making Santana tighten her grip around her waist and upper back.

Smirking at her with lidded eyes, Santana raised an eyebrow. "What were we talking about?"

"_Santana_!" Throwing herself back up, Rachel slid her hands to either side of Santana's face, holding her firmly. Pouting, she brushed the strands of Santana's hair that fell in the way of her gaze away with her thumbs. "You are being _extremely _annoying."

Santana batted her eyes innocently. "All I'm _doing_ is tryin' to gets my mack on," she drawled. "How is that annoying? Hmm? You're the one who wouldn't let me gets my _sleep_ on."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her, smacking her shoulder lightly. Then, shifting her gaze over to take a look at the clock, she grumbled. Meeting Santana's eyes again, she raised her eyebrows in challenge. "Either you tell me and we get our 'mack' on, or you don't tell me and I curl up and go to sleep, ignoring you. Which," she pursed her lips, leaning forward to hover them scant centimeters from Santana's mouth, "Do you want to do?"

Dropping her gaze, Santana studied Rachel's cleavage. Sliding her hands down, she pressed against the small of Rachel's back, starting to map out the area she already knew well. "You're amazing," she whispered, flicking her gaze back up to meet Rachel's squarely, "And you feel amazing, and I never want to stop touching you."

That made Rachel blush. "Santana…" she started, but Santana quieted her with a shake of her head between Rachel's palms.

"Shh." Santana smiled. "The first part of my body that fell in love with you were my eyes. Even in high school I couldn't deny the fact that you had a criminally sweet body, but six years later, you just…" She paused, looking for words.

"Matured?" Rachel offered, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, matured. Well, maybe more like 'grew into it'? Like you weren't afraid of it anymore." Santana gently kissed Rachel, settling her arms around her waist. "When I ran into you again, it didn't take me very long to realize I thought you were attractive. Beautiful. Very, very beautiful."

Rachel's blush didn't wane. "I've always found you incredibly attractive," she began to say, but again Santana cut her off.

"No, this is not about me – though yes, thank you for noticing what is _incredibly_ obvious. I know I'm smokin'." Santana grinned at the expression Rachel gave her. "But seriously. This is about you."

In answer, Rachel snuggled into her chest, tucking her head into Santana's neck. She nodded, finding one of Santana's hands to start stroking up and down.

"Ah, hold on a sec. I need to lean back against something." Shuffling the two of them around with a little difficulty, Santana ended up sitting against a pillow propped up against the headboard, arms wrapped around Rachel ensconced between her legs. "That's better," she sighed, kissing the side of Rachel's head before propping her chin on her shoulder. "Comfy?"

"Comfy."

"Awesome. Okay." Lacing her hand with Rachel's, Santana smiled and nuzzled Rachel's cheek. "After my eyes told me you were hot, the second part of me that fell in love with you was my pussy."

"_Santana_!" Rachel exclaimed, slapping her hand down onto Santana's leg. "That's disgusting."

"What?" Santana laughed, squeezing Rachel tightly. "You asked. And it's true. God, some days even _before _I saw you I had to change my underwear like two, three times a day. My pussy wanted you _bad_." She used her free hand to slide down Rachel's thigh, the back of her fingers lightly brushing against Rachel's center. "Still does," she whispered huskily, enjoying the trembling and jerking her teasing was eliciting in Rachel's body. "Why do you think I kept on disappearing into the bathroom?"

Rachel blanched, catching Santana's wrist to stop her. "Oh god, don't tell me _that_," she groaned, moving her head back a little to meet Santana's gaze, "I don't know if I find that disgusting or oddly flattering."

"I'd go with flattering."

Rachel sighed. "If you say so. Can we move on?"

"If you wish." Acquiescing and deciding to take pity on her, Santana grinned. Keeping her hand on a warm thigh, safely situated under Rachel's hand, she swore she could almost feel the heat radiating from where she knew Rachel really wanted her, too stubborn to let Santana touch her until after she got what she wanted to hear.

"I do wish. What came next?"

"Me, as I masturbated, thinking of you."

"Oh my god, I walked into that," Rachel muttered, lolling her head back.

Meeting her gaze, Santana smirked. "You did."

Groaning again, Rachel was obviously losing an inner battle when she pulled the hand laced with hers up, making Santana _accidentally _skim past her breast. "Next?" she breathed, pressing Santana's hand into her chest, resting right on the beginning swell.

Palm tingling, Santana nodded. "I'm not exactly sure what came next, to be honest."

The hand holding Santana's hand on her thigh slowly started pushing it down. "What do you mean?"

"Mmm. Well, it's a toss-up." Keeping her fingers loose, Santana watched Rachel inch her closer and closer.

"Between…?"

Tilting her chin, Santana pressed a soft kiss into Rachel's forehead. "Between my _lips_…" she pressed more kisses down her cheek, "And my _hands_." She curled her fingers of the hand on Rachel's chest to lightly scrape against Rachel's palm.

Rachel shivered again, licking her lips. "Wh-why?"

"Because not only did – and _do_ – I _love_ – _mmm_ – kissing and _tasting_ you," Santana continued kissing her way down Rachel's cheek to capture her lips deeply, passionately as she finished the journey down Rachel's thigh, "But I loved – and _love_ – getting to touch and _feel _you."

Rachel moaned, moaning again when Santana pushed into her, "_I love you_…"

Santana smiled, closing her eyes as she felt Rachel clamp down on her. "I love you too," she whispered huskily, barely moving her lips back to meet Rachel's lidded gaze, watching as her eyes darkened even further with each slow, deep thrust, "And I always will."


End file.
